


Can I see?

by sessinu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Inuyasha, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, hehehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessinu/pseuds/sessinu
Summary: Inuyasha's acting strange, and Miroku thinks it has to do with the New Moon. What he doesn't know, however, is that this New Moon coincided with Inuyasha's new heat cycle.





	Can I see?

The energy surrounding the small group was tense and quiet that particular evening as they completed their second day of crossing a dense forest in pursuit of Naraku.

Normally, Inuyasha would be jumping excitedly from tree to tree ahead of the gang, eager to get closer to where the last sighting of Naraku’s demons was last reported. Kagome would walk behind with Sango, either chatting quietly or enjoying the small moment of calm and silence they were rarely given, while Kirara and Shippo ran after each other, playing around and most likely disturbing Miroku as he walked and tried to keep his mind at a calm and meditative state.

However, this carefree and light mood wasn’t the case that evening. The monk could sense the tension radiating off Inuyasha like waves; the Inu Yokai seemed on edge that whole day, snapping at Kagome quicker than usual, running ahead of the group and not bothering to check on them until hours later, and barely speaking to any of them.

Shippo, who usually made it his pride and joy to annoy and tease Inuyasha to the point of near homicidal frustration had sensed it too, and decided that it was best to just leave him alone. The small fox demon rode on Kagome’s shoulder all day, and wouldn’t look Inuyasha’s way. Kirara kept her distance as well.

It was very strange, and Miroku wondered why no one else was noticing it. What the monk did notice, however, was the throbbing in his tired feet and the pang of hunger after not eating since that morning. He observed Kagome and Sango as they tried to keep up with Inuyasha’s unusual frantic leaps, and wondered if they felt the same, too.

“Inuyasha, don’t you think it would be best to stop here for the night?” he asked, breaking the silence and bringing the group to a stop. “The sunset is almost upon us, and I can hear a stream of water not too far away. We can rest and eat some food.”

Kagome hummed her approval. “He’s right, there’s a nice clearing up ahead, plus the water might mean a hot spring! How I would love to be able to take a bath – Inuyasha, what do you say? Let’s stop here!”

Inuyasha barely turned around to look at them as they were speaking, and focused on the clearing ahead. He had to admit, his ears did perk up at the mention of a possible hot spring, and he couldn’t deny it. Everyone saw the interested twitch of his ears. But he wasn’t convinced.

“I needa big tree,” he said to no one in particular after a minute had passed. “We can stop once I find a big tree.”

Kagome looked at the hanyou as if he had lost his mind. “A big tree? Inuyasha, out of all the trees in the forest, what do you need a big one for? Can’t we just stop here for the night, please? We’re all tired.”

“Maybe there are a couple larger trees up ahead,” Sango said, squinting her eyes as she tried to see beyond the small clearing they stood in. “Although it could take us a couple more minutes to reach them.”

“Come on, Inuyasha, we’re perflectly fine here.” Kagome dropped her heavy yellow bag, and Shippo scurried off her shoulder and flopped onto the floor.

The kitsune was tired too. He hugged Kagome’s leg as he waited for the grownups to make their decision.

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, who _hmphed_ and turned around to face the edge of the clearing again.

“Fine,” he said. “You guys can stay here. Imma find me a tree to sleep in tonight.”

“What about safety?” Miroku asked, eyeing their small group. Without Inuyasha and _Tessaiga_ , they were left to rely on Sango and her _Hiraikotsu_ , and Kagome, who hadn’t mastered her arrows yet.

Miroku had to sparingly use his wind tunnel after it had taken a toll on his health.

He’d use it in a heartbeat to protect his friends in case of danger, but he’d rather not use it if it wasn’t necessary and if Inuyasha was there to help.

If attacked by a large group of bandits or yokai, they were done with.

“I won’t let ya get attacked,” Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. “I won’t sleep too far.”

And with a flurry of silver white hair and red, he was gone.

“He’s acting weird,” said Kagome as she unbuckled her bag and pulled out food and her sleeping bag.

Sango nodded, and turned to help Kagome with unpacking the food. They were all quiet for a couple minutes.

“Houshi, are we near the new moon?” Sango suddenly asked. “Could that be why Inuyasha’s acting so strange?”

Miroku paused for a while, before he realized that Sango was right.

It was the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha would turn into a human until sunrise the next day.

And he would be defenseless against any yokai that tried to attack him at his weakest moment.

* * *

 

Kagome had been right, there was a hot stream running off not too far from the clearing. The girls took turn bathing and relaxing in the warm soothing waters, which uplifted their mood greatly. After they had all eaten their fill of dinner, the girls retired to their sleeping bags, and Shippo followed. Kirara laid nearby, resting and keeping an eye on the sleeping forms in front of her.

Upon seeing that everything was safe and settled for the night, Miroku patted Kirara and quietly left the group, careful to not wake anyone.

He quickly headed for the hot spring, pausing only to quickly glance at the sparse trees around him for any shape that resembled Inuyasha.

He hadn’t seen the half-demon since he left the group in a hurry earlier, and Miroku had to admit he was feeling a bit anxious, especially after the weird mood Inuyasha had been in earlier.

The monk briskly removed his robes and folded them carefully, placing them on a smooth stone near the water.

Willing himself to not think of Inuyasha and to just enjoy the soothing warm water, he sank his body into the spring, moaning quietly to himself at how good it felt to /finally/ have a warm bath.

He sighed as he laid his head on the edge of the water and stared at the clear night sky. It was a perfect night; the temperature was nice, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the stars had come out in their full glory tonight.

Miroku briefly thought of how Inuyasha would normally be here with him if he hadn’t run away, but forced himself to think of other things.

He always hated how thinking of the half-demon would cause a slight pang in his chest.

_Clear your mind,_ he repeated to himself. _Clear it._

He was finally allowing himself to enter a relaxed state of mind, until he heard a strange noise nearby that jerked him out of it.

Miroku paused, held his breath, and listened.

_Here it goes again._

The noise was soft, yet in the quiet night, sounded loud enough to be close. It had an edge of desperation in it, which slightly alarmed Miroku. What if someone was hurt?

He stood up quickly (way too quickly - his head spun for a minute before he could regain his balance and get out of the water.

“Hello?” he called out as he grabbed his robes and quickly slipped them on. He looked for his hair tie but failed to find it anywhere in the dark, and chose to come back to look for it in the morning. For now, he had to find the source of that noise.

“Who’s there? Inuyasha?”

Miroku hurried faster, slamming into bushes and twigs, snapping branches and making a large deal of noise for someone who aimed to be quiet, especially at night, when yokai or bandits could be lying around waiting for their chance to jump on someone.

_What if this is a trap?_   He thought, slowing down slightly.

A growl could be heard in front of him, and Miroku hurried towards it. After emerging from a dense cluster of trees and into a smaller, but different clearing, Miroku realized he had distanced himself greately from the rest of the group.

_If this is a trap, I’m screwed._

“Miroku, is that you?”

The monk ran towards the voice, which was unmistakably Inuyasha’s. What scared him most was not why Inuyasha was out here alone and farther from where he said he would, especially on a new moon.

It was the strain and pain in his voice that caused another one of those pangs in his chest.

“Inuyasha?”

The Inu Yokai sat half-dressed, the top of his robe discarded. His now black human hair was drenched in what seemed like sweat, and stuck to his forehead and face, making it seem like it was impending his ability to breathe.

He was panting and had his arms wrapped around his middle half, as if protecting and soothing himself.

“Are you sick?” Miroku frantically asked, reaching out to touch the sweaty forehead.

Inuyasha snarled and jerked away, causing Miroku to step back in caution. _What the hell is going on here?_

“Fuck,” Inuyasha grunted, forcing himself on his feet. He wobbled for a second, and only snarled again when Miroku tried to reach out and help him. He backed away from the monk, and was about to say something before he doubled over in pain. “Fuck, Miroku. You can’t stay here.”

“I—,”

“Wait, no, fuck,” Inuyasha interrupted. He moaned through a strong spasm, and paused to catch his breath. “Stay with me. Just stay here so that I can—,”

“Inuyasha?”

Miroku wracked his brain for anything that could explain what he was seeing, but failed to come up with any explanation. Inuyasha was sweating profusely and seemed to be running a fever. His normally pale white skin had a flushed tint to it, and he seemed to be suffering from extreme stomach pain. Cramping, maybe? Had he eaten something bad?

Inuyasha growled again, running his hand across his forehead. “I changed my mind. You’re not safe here, so go away.”

“I can’t leave you alone,” Miroku said, trying again to reach towards the panting Inu Yokai. “It’s the new moon.”

“I am perfectly able to defend myself!” Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth to Miroku. Miroku didn’t have the heart to remind him that his usual sharp canines weren’t there, but in fact had been replaced by ordinary blunt human teeth. He took a step back and examined the situation, wondering if this all could be explained by some crazed hallucination.

That’s when he realized Inuyasha’s problem.

“Oh,” he said, eyeing the front of Inuyasha’s pants. _“Oh.”_

Inuyasha could feel the monk’s eyes digging into him, and flushed in response. There was no hiding the evidence—he was hard, and desperately so, and was tenting the front of his pants like a damn pervert.

“Is that…your issue?” Miroku asked, willing himself to look at Inuyasha’s face and not downwards.

“Fuck off.”

“Inuyasha, really, it’s not a big problem,” he said, catching his choice of words. “Well. _I mean_ , it quite literally is, but—,” Miroku caught himself as Inuyasha dropped to the floor, holding his lower stomach again and moaning through another strange spasm.

Obviously, this wasn’t the only thing going on here.

“Can you explain to me what’s going on, please? I want to help.”

The sharp laugh that erupted from Inuyasha startled Miroku. “Help?”

“You seem to be in great pain.”

“You have my yokai ancestry to blame for that,” Inuyasha said, standing up again and looking Miroku in the eyes. When he was met with strong sincere concern he could see in the monk’s eyes, Inuyasha looked away.

“I’m going through a heat. It’ll go away, it’s the first one this season. That’s why it’s so strong. Y’happy now that you know? I’m nothing better than a bitch in heat.”

Miroku couldn’t find any words to reply with. His cheeks flushed with the words ‘bitch in heat’ and he looked away from Inuyasha.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked after finding the courage to look at the half-demon again.

“Do I look okay? I wanna be fucking knotted for the next three days, and ya asking me if I’m okay.”

Miroku didn’t know why, but those exact words elicited a response from him. He stepped a closer to Inuyasha to the point where their bodies almost touched, and looked at the hanyou, who lowered his ears in submission and looked away—something the monk wasn’t prepared for.

“Miroku,” he warned, trying to inch away from the warm body in front of him, which was exactly the opposite of what his body and instincts were screaming at him to do.

“I want to see,” the monk said, his voice having dropped an octave. “Can I see?”

The half-demon moaned and bared his neck in submission, and only whispered the words, “Please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you would like a continuing chapter.


End file.
